


In The Footsteps

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne hat den Mantel Batmans aufgegeben und John Blake ist derjenige, der ihn wieder aufnehmen soll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammylostshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sammylostshoe).
  * Translation into English available: [In The Footsteps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478406) by [killingmonsterswritingthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings)



Blakes Füße berührten den Boden der Höhle und ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit durchflutete ihn. So lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet. Immer und immer wieder hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie das geheime Versteck Batmans wohl aussehen mochte – selbst nachdem ihm schon lange klar gewesen war, dass niemand anderer als Bruce Wayne der Mann hinter der Fledermausmaske war.

Und Bruce Wayne war auch der Grund, wieso er hier war. Er war nicht unbedingt überrascht gewesen, als er die Koordinaten zur Batcave in den Händen gehalten hatte, doch geehrt hatte er sich schon gefühlt. Es stand für ihn außer Frage, dass er Batmans Vermächtnis weiterführen und in seine Fußstapfen treten musste – auch wenn es ziemlich große Fußstapfen waren. Deswegen hatte er beschlossen, klein anzufangen. Er hatte viel zu lernen und gleich als neuer Batman auf der Bildfläche zu erscheinen würde der Stadt zwar Hoffnung geben, könnte sie jedoch auch erneut ins Chaos stürzen. Also hatte Blake die nächstliegende Option gewählt: Ein neuer Held, der die Position einnahm. Ein neuer Name, ein neues Gesicht – nun, eine neue Maske.

Blake hob die Lampe über seinen Kopf und musste sich im nächsten Moment auch schon ducken, als ein Schwarm Fledermäuse über ihn hinwegflatterte. Mit einem Lächeln sah er nach oben und strich sich ein paar nasse Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Die Fledermäuse mochten ihn erschreckt haben, doch er hatte keine Angst vor ihnen.

Er watete durch das Wasser in Richtung der unterirdischen Fundamente des Wayne Anwesens, als der Boden unter ihm sich plötzlich bewegte und er unter leisem Rumpeln von einer Plattform in die Höhe getragen wurde, die sich aus dem Wasser erhob. Als sie schließlich ihre volle Größe erreichte taten sich einige Instrumentenpulte vor ihm auf und er fand sich allerlei technischen Geräten und Computern gegenüber.

Natürlich war er überwältigt. Er war vom ersten Moment an überwältigt gewesen. Immer wieder wurde sein Blick zur Decke der riesigen Höhle hingezogen, die er im Zwielicht kaum erkennen konnte. Doch noch größer als sein Staunen über die Batcave war seine Neugier. Was gab es, mit dem er arbeiten konnte?

 

„Ich wusste, dass Sie irgendwann hier auftauchen würden“, sagte eine Stimme und Blake zuckte zusammen und drehte sich überrascht um. In einem Eingang zur Höhle, der sich gerade aufgetan hatte, stand Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Waynes ehemaliger Butler.

„Ich dachte, sie wären in Italien“, gab Blake, ein wenig unhöflich, wie ihm im Nachhinein auffiel, von sich.

„Das war ich“, lächelte der weißhaarige Mann und kam über eine Brücke, die sich aus dem Wasser erhob, zur Plattform herüber. Blake war definitiv beeindruckt.

„Oh“, machte er, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Tut mir leid, Sir!“, entschuldigte er sich dann hastig. „Mein Name ist John Blake…“

„Ich weiß, wer sie sind“, unterbrach Alfred ihn. „Und ich weiß auch, wieso sie hier sind.“

Bevor er es verhindern konnte, breitete sich ein stolzes Lächeln auf Blakes Gesicht aus. „Können Sie mir helfen?“, wollte er wissen und ein nachdenklicher, fast schon trauriger Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

„Ich habe Master Wayne jahrelang dabei zusehen müssen, wie er sich kaputt gemacht hat und wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich das nicht ein weiteres Mal mitmachen. Aber ich bin ein alter Mann und Sie sind jung. Sie müssen Ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Ich kann und werde Ihnen helfen – fürs erste.“

„Danke“, nickte Blake. Er konnte sehen, dass Alfred Pennyworth nicht begeistert von der Idee war, einem weiteren Mann auf der Mission, ein besseres Gotham zu gestalten, behilflich zu sein. Umso dankbarer war Blake ihm. Er wollte Alfred nicht wieder unnötig mit in die Sache hineinziehen und alte Wunden aufreißen, das war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, doch am Anfang würde er definitiv seine Hilfe benötigen können.

Alfred ging zu dem vitrinenähnlichen Objekt hinüber, von dem Blake vermutete, dass es einst den Anzug Batmans enthalten hatte. Nun war es leer, doch er konnte sich deutlich die Rüstung darin vorstellen. „Sie werden einen neuen Anzug brauchen“, sagte Alfred und drehte sich zu Blake um. „Und meine Nähkünste reichen dafür lange nicht mehr aus.“

„Deshalb hat er mich an Bord geholt“, erklang eine weitere Stimme aus dem Durchgang und Lucius Fox trat aus dem Schatten. Blake schüttelte einfach nur seinen Kopf. Wären da nicht die letzten Monate gewesen hätte er behauptet, dass dieser Moment der surrealste seines Lebens war. „Auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin, wie sehr ich Sie unterstützen kann. Ich kann Ihnen einige von Batmans alten Spielsachen geben und das mit einem neuen Anzug werde ich auch schaffen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass mein Budget erschöpft ist…“

„Das… ich… okay“, machte Blake, ein wenig belämmert, und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Danke.“

„Das sagten sie bereits“, schmunzelte Alfred und Blake wusste, warum ihm der Mann direkt sympathisch gewesen war.

„Gib dem Jungen einen Moment“, bemerkte Mr. Fox beim Überqueren der Brücke und lachte. „Er weiß ja gar nicht, worüber er sich zuerst Gedanken machen soll.“

„Einen Namen“, sagte Blake prompt. „Ich brauche einen Namen.“

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an. „Das“, erwiderte Alfred, „ist etwas, was Sie ganz für sich allein herausfinden müssen, Mister Blake.“

Blake überlegte einen Moment, aber so auf die Schnelle wollte ihm natürlich nichts einfallen. „Ich werd mir was überlegen“, versprach er.

„Ich kann Ihnen in ein paar Tagen mehr über den neuen Anzug verraten und ihnen helfen, sich mit ein paar der Gerätschaften vertraut zu machen“, schlug Lucius Fox vor und Blake nickte einfach nur zustimmend.

„Sie können gerne noch eine Weile hierbleiben und sich mit der Höhle vertraut machen“, sagte Alfred. „Aber ich würde vorschlagen, dass sie anschließend den trockenen Ausgang nehmen.“

„Wird gemacht“, grinste Blake, schüttelte beiden Männern die Hände und sah ihnen nachdenklich hinterher, als sie die Batcave wieder verließen.

Kurz bevor Alfred in den Durchgang zu Wayne Manor trat drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück“, sagte er, an Blake gewandt. „Jeder, der sich diesen Mantel umlegt, kann es gebrauchen.“

 

An diesem Abend saß Blake am Schreibtisch in seiner kleinen Wohnung, den Kopf voller Ideen. Lucius Fox hatte ihn noch am selben Tag angerufen und ihm erklärt, dass die Rohform seines Anzugs sehr schnell fertig gestellt sein könnte, sie aber vorher einige Designvorschläge zusammen besprechen sollten.

Ursprünglich hatte Blake sich nicht vorstellen können, was für immense Verantwortung und auch Opfer und Ausgaben man aufbringen musste, wenn man dort ansetzen wollte, wo Batman aufgehört hatte. Er hatte nicht die Mittel und Kontakte, über die Bruce Wayne verfügt hatte, doch ihre Vergangenheit und ihr Motiv ähnelten sich und das war alles, was Blake für den Moment brauchte.

Er war nicht Bruce Wayne und er war auch nicht Batman. Aber das musste er auch nicht sein.

Selbst wenn er nicht den Zugang zu all den technischen Hilfsmitteln hatte, denen sich Bruce hatte bedienen können, so ging es doch gar nicht darum. Blake würde in die Fußstapfen eines _Symbols_ treten.

Blieb immer noch das Problem, dass er kein Alias hatte. Kurzzeitig hatte er darüber nachgedacht seinen Geburtsnamen zu verwenden, aber Robin klang irgendwie für einen selbstständigen Helden ein wenig klein. Er wollte, dass es noch etwas mit Batman zu tun hatte, aber „Bat“ vor irgendein Wort zu klatschen fand er unkreativ.

Flüge… Irgendwas mit Flügeln vielleicht?

Blake seufzte und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Wenn er heute Abend noch irgendetwas zu Stande bringen wollte, brauchte er jetzt dringend einen Kaffee.

Er ging in seine winzige Küche hinüber, wobei er fast über eine Umzugskiste stolperte, und setzte die Kaffeemaschine in Gang. Während er darauf wartete, dass sein wichtiger Koffeinlieferant fertig wurde, sah er sich in seinem Apartment um.

Nach den Geschehnissen der vergangenen Monate hatte er beschlossen, seinen Job als Polizist aufzugeben. Er wusste, dass er ein guter Cop gewesen war und unter Commissioner Gordon zu arbeiten war ihm eine Ehre gewesen, doch seine Verantwortung lag nun woanders. Er konnte einfach kein Teil der GCPD mehr sein.

Zwar würde sein neues „Projekt“, wie er es heimlich bezeichnete, ihn in Atem halten, doch leider warf Batmans Mantel keine Einkünfte ab. Also hatte Blake sich entschlossen, eine Stelle in dem Heim anzunehmen, welches von Wayne Manor beherbergt wurde. Und weil er so ungefähr die verrückteste Person in ganz Gotham war, hatte er damit auch gleich seinen Wohnort gewechselt, um näher an der Batcave zu sein. Aber mal ernsthaft, es gab wirklich nichts besseres, als im ehemaligen Wayne Anwesen zu leben.

Also würde er, zusätzlich zu seinen Bemühungen sich irgendwie durch das ganze Superheldeneinmaleins zu hangeln, auch noch umziehen müssen, aber das störte ihn eher weniger. Er würde tagsüber mit Kindern zusammen arbeiten und nachts Gotham vor Verbrechern schützen.

Nachts! Das war es! Er war ein Nachtwesen, wie eine Fledermaus, ein Nachtwesen mit Flügeln. Ein Nachtflügel. _Nightwing_!

Grinsend klatschte Blake in die Hände. Das war der perfekte Name.

 

Es wurde die erste schlaflose Nacht von vielen, wie er vermutete. Doch Blake konnte die ganze Nacht lang nicht stillstehen und musste trotz seiner eingeschränkten Fertigkeiten Entwürfe für Anzüge zeichnen. Doch in den frühen Morgenstunden war er soweit zufrieden mit seinen Vorstellungen, dass er sich am liebsten gleich mit Lucius Fox getroffen hätte, um alles zu besprechen.

Doch es dauerte zwei weitere Tage, bis er sich mit dem Mann in Verbindung setzen konnte. Diese Zeit nutzte Blake allerdings, um einen Großteil seiner Sachen in seine neuen Zimmer im Heim zu bringen und natürlich die Batcave weiter zu erkunden. Dann jedoch war es soweit.

„Es gibt nicht viel, was von den alten Sachen noch übrig ist“, erklärte Mr. Fox, als er Blake durch eine große Halle führte. „Das Wayne Imperium wurde aufgeteilt und ich habe nicht mehr die Möglichkeiten, die ich früher hatte, um unter einem Schutzmantel militärische Gefährte herzustellen. Aber hier ist alles, was ich behalten habe und mit ein wenig Tricksen sollten wir Ihnen einen alten Anzug von Mr. Wayne passend machen.“

Blake nickte zu den Worten, ein wenig abwesend aber trotzdem bemüht zu folgen. „Ich habe einen Namen“, platzte er heraus.

„Und der wäre?“, lächelte Mr. Fox aufmerksam.

„Nightwing“, gab Blake zurück. Er hatte den Namen in der vergangenen Nacht schon oft ausgesprochen, doch ihn nun jemandem mitzuteilen war noch einmal um Welten besser.

„Gute Entscheidung“, nickte sein Gegenüber, während er auf eine Reihe von Regalen zuging. „Sie sagten, Sie hätten auch einige Entwürfe für den Anzug?“

Eifrig nickte Blake und zog ein paar Blätter Papier aus seiner Tasche. „Nichts Großartiges“, erklärte er und reichte dem Mann seine Zeichnungen. „Ich will ein wenig Farbe in das Kostüm bringen. Und das Cape weglassen.“

„Farbe?“, wiederholte Mr. Fox, die Entwürfe studierend, und Blake nickte.

„Ein wenig Blau kann ja nicht schaden, oder?“

„Ich schätze nicht. Ihre Zeichenkünste lassen ein wenig zu wünschen übrig, sehen aber ansonsten gut aus. Nur das mit dem Cape verstehe ich nicht ganz.“

Das hatte er erwartet. „Mir ist klar, dass es keine reine Deko ist“, sagte er eilig. „Aber ich habe nicht die Ausbildung, die Mister Wayne hatte. Unsere Bewegungen und Kampfstile sind unterschiedlich und ich denke, dass mir das Cape nur im Weg sein würde.“

„Ihnen ist schon klar, dass Sie nicht fliegen können?“, wollte Lucius Fox wissen und Blake grinste.

„Natürlich“, sagte er. „Aber ich bin Turner.“ Den ein wenig ungläubigen Blick, den er dafür erntete, ignorierte er geflissentlich. „Ich brauche das Cape nicht, glauben Sie mir.“

„Wie Sie wollen.“

„Danke, Sir“, bedankte Blake sich artig. „Ich wüsste echt nicht, was ich ohne Sie machen würde.“

„In einem handgenähten Kostüm durch Gothams Straßen laufen?“, schlug Mr. Fox vor und Blake musste lachen.

„Vermutlich“, gab er zu. „Also hab ich definitiv ziemlich großes Glück, Sie und Alfred zu haben.“

„Sehen Sie nur zu, dass Sie kein zweiter Bruce Wayne werden“, murmelte Mr. Fox.

„Dafür hab ich zu wenig Geld“, lächelte Blake, „aber ungefähr die gleiche Menge Wut.“

 

 

Blakes Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er würde heute das erste Mal auf Patrouille gehen. Nicht in seiner alten GCPD Uniform sondern in dem neuen Anzug, den er in wenigen Minuten zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

Mr. Fox hatte ihm gesagt, dass er das gute Stück gleich in die Batcave bringen würde, anstatt es ihm vorher zu zeigen. Das sagte Blake, dass Lucius Fox zum ersten ziemliches Vertrauen in seine eigenen Fähigkeiten hatte und zweitens irgendeinen Weg kannte, um den Anzug durch Wayne Manor in die Höhle zu schmuggeln. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass Alfred ihm dabei half.

Den geheimen Eingang zur Höhle hatte Blake ganz alleine gefunden – Bruce Waynes ehemalige Wohnräume waren nicht ausgeräumt worden und er fragte sich, ob man plante, sie als eine Art Denkmal oder Museum zu erhalten. Als er nun durch in die Batcave trat warteten Mr. Fox und Alfred dort bereits auf ihn und Blake kam nicht umhin, den zufriedenen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern zu bemerken. Sie hatten die Vorrichtung, die den Anzug hielt, mit einem großen Stück Stoff abgedeckt und Blake fragte sich, ob er jemals so ein großes Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen hatte.

„Hallo, Mister Blake“, sagte Alfred, als Blake näher kam und sie begrüßte. Er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den beiden Männern das Du anzubieten, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass keiner von beiden ihn jemals „John“ oder „Robin“ nennen würde.

„Bereit?“, wollte Mr. Fox nicken und Blake nickte, fast schon wie ein Schuljunge, was er nun seit einigen Jahren schon nicht mehr war. Die beiden Männer zogen gleichzeitig an dem riesigen Tuch und es glitt von dem Kasten, wobei es Blakes neuen Anzug enthüllte.

Er war sprachlos.

Natürlich hatte der Anzug noch Ähnlichkeit mit Batmans alter Rüstung, doch ohne Cape und mit der blauen Farbe auf der Brust sah er trotzdem ganz anders aus. Wie etwas, das mit Batman identifiziert werden konnte, aber doch einen ganz eigenen Touch hatte. Genau das, was Blake gewollt hatte.

„Er ist perfekt“, murmelte er ehrfürchtig. „Danke!“

„Danken Sie mir nicht, Junge, probieren Sie ihn lieber an.“

Das ließ Blake sich nicht zweimal sagen. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen war es relativ einfach, den Anzug anzulegen. Relativ, weil man ihn natürlich nicht mit einer normalen Uniform vergleichen konnte. Er saß wie angegossen.

Neben den farblichen Änderungen und dem Weglassen des Capes war die größte Neuerung, dass das Kostüm seinen gesamten Kopf freiließ, was Blake in Hinsicht auf seine Haut und Atmen an sich viel praktischer fand. Für die Verhüllung seiner Identität würde ihm schon etwas einfallen.

Er machte einen Rückwärtssalto und erntete dafür ein beeindrucktes Klatschen von Lucius Fox.

„Sie haben das mit dem Turnen also ernst gemeint“, bemerkte der Mann und Blake lachte.

„Ich bin nicht im Zirkus aufgewachsen, aber für einen Waisenjungen hab ich ganz schön was drauf“, gab er an. „Irgendwer war immer da, um mir was beizubringen.“

Er machte einige weitere Bewegungen in dem Anzug und war überrascht davon, wie gut er sich seinem Körper anpasste und wie wenig er ihn behinderte.

„Das ist definitiv das Beste, was ich jemals erlebt habe“, freute er sich.

„Sagen Sie das nicht zu früh“, sagte Alfred. „Wir haben hier noch eine kleine Überraschung für Sie.“

Damit drückte er einen Knopf auf dem seltsam geformten Pult auf der Plattform und aus der Dunkelheit der Höhle kam eine weitere Plattform gesurrt, auf der das Fluggerät stand, welches Blake noch viel zu gut in Erinnerung hatte. „The Bat“, murmelte er und sah die beiden Männer fragend an.

„Wie neu wiederhergestellt“, erklärte Mister Fox. „Und jetzt gehört sie Ihnen.“

„Sie verwöhnen mich.“

Mit Leichtigkeit gelangte er auf die andere Plattform und strich andächtig über die Oberfläche der Maschine. Er hatte sie in den vergangenen Monaten einige Male in Aktion gesehen und beim letzten Mal war sie fast zerstört worden.

Er sah die beiden Männer auf der anderen Plattform fragend an und Alfred nickte ihm zu. „Na gehen Sie schon.“ Das ließ sich Blake nicht zweimal sagen. Bevor er jedoch einsteigen konnte, warf ihm Mr. Fox eine Maske zu. „Um die Tradition zu wahren!“ Blake lachte und fing sie auf. Sie war nicht sonderlich groß, verdeckte praktisch nur seine Augenpartie und er wusste nicht ganz, wie sie ohne Halt am Hinterkopf auf seinem Gesicht bleiben sollte, doch daran hatte Lucius Fox natürlich auch gedacht. „Setzen Sie sie einfach auf“, sagte er. „Sie hält von alleine.“ Und das tat sie.

 

Die ersten Handgriffe in der seltsamen Maschine waren ungewohnt, ungeübt, doch Blake hatte den Dreh schnell raus und hob von der Plattform ab und verließ die Batcave durch den ewigen Vorhang des Wasserfalls.

Schon bald flog er über die unverkennbare Skyline Gothams hinweg und musste sich daran erinnern, dass seine Patrouille heute Nacht nur ein Testlauf werden sollte. Er hatte noch viel zu lernen, bevor er Batmans Level an Geschick erreicht haben würde.

Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes zu landen und sich an den Rand zu stellen, um in die Straßen hinunterzusehen. Er hatte noch keinen Polizeiscanner, um irgendwelche Notrufe anzuzapfen, doch trotzdem fühlte er sich in diesem Moment schon wie der heimliche Beschützer Gothams.

Plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei aus der Dunkelheit einer der Gassen weit unter ihm schallen und er wusste, dass nun sein Einsatz gefragt war. Testlauf wurde zur Realität. Er wurde gebraucht.

Die Feuerleiter zu nehmen schien ihm ein wenig albern, aber da er The Bat nicht mitten auf der Straße landen wollte hatte er keine Wahl und hangelte sich, in ganz tollkühner Manier, fast dreißig Stockwerke hinunter. Er brauchte nicht ganz so lange, wie er geschätzt hatte, und landete mit einem letzten waghalsigen Sprung einen Meter vor einem Mann, der ein Paar und ihren Sohn in eine Ecke gedrängt hatte und sie mit einer Pistole bedrohte.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde ganz schnell die Waffe fallen lassen“, sagte Blake, so ruhig wie möglich.

„Ihr kostümierten Ratten scheint in dieser Stadt zu existieren wie Sand am Meer. Verpiss dich!“

Blake machte einen Schritt auf den Mann zu, duckte sich unter dem Arm weg, den dieser ausstreckte, um nach ihm zu greifen, trat ihm die Pistole aus der Hand und hatte die Hände des Räubers im nächsten Moment schon auf dessen Rücken verschränkt. „Ich bin kein Nagetier.“

Er sah zu der verängstigten Familie auf und lächelte ihnen aufmunternd zu. Wenigstens würde dieser Typ heute Nacht keinen erschießen, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Er konnte sehen, dass der Mann eilig sein Handy aus der Tasche zog. Hoffentlich, um die Polizei zu rufen.

Der kleine Junge kam vorsichtig auf Blake zu. „Bist du Batman?“, fragte er.

„Nein“, sagte Blake mit einem leichten Grinsen, das er einfach nicht zurückhalten konnte. „Aber ich passe jetzt auf Gotham auf, so wie Batman es getan hat. Mein Name ist Nightwing.“

„Nightwing“, wiederholte das Kind beeindruckt und in diesem Moment wurde Blake klar, dass seine Entscheidung, Batmans Mantel – im metaphorischen Sinne – anzunehmen, richtig gewesen war.


End file.
